The I Love You Amalgamation
by What's a hickey
Summary: This is my third installment for Lenny Week! This one is for day three: Weddings, so enjoy! It is what I think a traditional Leonard and Penny wedding will be!


**A/N – I'm back! You guys seem to like me writing Leonard and Penny, so I am going to continue writing them! Sorry if this is a bit "cookie-cutter" but I didn't want to write another one with a similar idea to Brit's, because she executed hers so wonderfully that you don't need to read one that will probably be worse. So here is a traditional Leonard and Penny wedding for Lenny week!**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing.**

* * *

Today was the day.

Leonard had been dreaming of this day ever since he had first laid eyes on his blonde neighbor nine years ago. Never would he imagine that he would be marrying Penny in front of all his friends and family all those years later.

The proposal had been spontaneous and unexpected, with a smidge of playful. In other words: perfect. Now hear they were, 2 years later, ready to be joined in holy matrimony.

After years of breakups and makeups, they deserved to have their special day in front of those they hold nearest and dear to their hearts.

The ceremony was in a small church up in Omaha, after much convincing from Penny that the wedding should be up in Nebraska. This fact alone made Leonard's palms sweat with the combined feeling of nervousness from meeting many of Penny's family members for the first time and the usual wedding day jitters.

It had been an ordeal making sure everyone got to the location. Sheldon had put up a fit when they decided to fly, but some coaxing from Amy and a promise of a kiss kept him from having a huge hissy fit. Leonard was pleased that his best man wasn't making the wedding about him, and he made a mental note to thank Amy later.

The funniest part of the pre-wedding process, in his opinion, was the "fight" between Amy and Bernadette for maid/matron of honor. Being that he was just an onlooker, he didn't get to fully experience the hilarity that was the maid of honor campaign, but Penny had relayed enough of the events for him to garner a main idea. In the end, it was Amy who had emerged victorious, topping Bernadette by a slight margin. However, she had promised Bernadette that she could be her matron of honor at her and Sheldon's wedding, whenever that happened.

Bringing him back to the present was the familiar bridal march being played by Howard on the organ, signaling the arrival of the bridal party. Penny's sister, Tracy, started the procession, looking radiant. Following her were two of their closest friends, looking magnificent in their deep navy bridesmaid dresses and, of course, Amy with her tiara. Seeing Amy dressed up, with her hair and makeup done elicited a gasp from his best friend standing to his left.

But none of them could compare to the angel that appeared after them, virtually glowing in her wedding dress, with a sweetheart neckline and jewels all over, as Raj would say. Her face, hidden by a veil, was plastered with the biggest smile he had ever seen, even surpassing the time when he had popped the question those years ago; tears glistening in her green eyes. Leonard always thought Penny was beautiful, but nothing could even come close to how his heart stopped the moment she started walking down the aisle.

Snapping him out of his trance was Wyatt, who had been waiting for this day for many years, handing his daughter over to him, after lifting her veil and giving Penny a tender kiss on the cheek.

Reaching for her hand, Penny walked up the few steps, tears still clinging to her eyes, trying not to fall, and stood beside Leonard, ready to read the vows she had written for the wedding herself.

Writing the vows had been the hardest part for her because she wasn't sure how to vocalize how much Leonard meant to her in just a few sentences. She loved everything that he had ever done for her and it was impossible to say all the wonderful things he gave her, material-wise and emotionally.

Through most of the formalities before the vows, Penny's attention was on Leonard and her thoughts revolved around how handsome he looked with his hair styled and tuxedo properly fitted.

It came time for the vows and rings to be exchanged, giving Penny chills of excitement and a want to just say the vows and have Leonard all to herself. She was up first.

Turning to face him, Penny's heart beat fast in her chest, worried about how the vows would sound and if they were meaningful enough. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but that thought was quickly abandoned once she felt the tears start to roll down her face. _Thank god for waterproof mascara._

"Leonard. Over the years, you have seen me during my best and worst times. You are my best friend and I love how you are just so…..so compassionate and kind. It took me a long while to love again and by being with you, I have learned to love again. There will never be a day when I wont be the happiest woman on earth because I love you so much. Funny how those three words can cause so much strife in a relationship and I will always be grateful that you are the one man that I will never get tired of saying them to. I love you Leonard Leakey Hofstadter."

By this point, Penny was a babbling mess, and Amy gave her a tissue that she had kept in the bust of her dress, earning an eyebrow raise from Sheldon. Winking back at him, she stepped back down to where Bernadette and Tracy were standing.

It was now Leonard's turn and he was starting to sweat profusely, with Sheldon letting him use the hanker chief that he pulled out of the inside of his jacket.

"Penny. Ever since you moved into our building nine years ago, I always knew that someday I would marry you and have smart & beautiful babies with you—

"I can attest to that!" Sheldon interrupted, earning death glares from everyone in the church.

"As I was saying, I knew from the moment I met you that I loved you and you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're the perfect mix of strong (and stubborn at times) with sweet and caring, never allowing pain or suffering to come to anyone you love. We've been through a lot together and this is truly the greatest moment of my life. I love you so much Penny."

Once their vows were spoken, the minister asked for the rings. Raj had trained Cinnamon for weeks in teaching her to bring the rings up to the altar on a pillow tied on her back. All that training paid off as she made her way down the rose petal covered aisle, earning oohhs and ahhs from everyone in the pews.

Cinnamon made her way down the aisle and the minister took the rings and gave them to Leonard and Penny.

"Do you Leonard, take Penny to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Leonard replied, with no doubt in his mind whatsoever.

"Do you Penny, take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Penny never thought she would ever get married and she was feeling wonderful at the moment.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nebraska, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Leonard then grabbed Penny by the hips and dipped her, planting a long and hard kiss on her ruby red lips with so passion and love that he had never kissed her with before.

The happy couple made their way out the church doors, through a wave of rice, and to their limo, ready to start their new lives together.

* * *

**A/N – Yes I know it was fluff and I loved writing every word of this fic! I can't wait for Leonard and Penny to get married on the show! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you liked and what you hated. **

**~Katie **


End file.
